1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a remote inspection of electric generators without disassembly, and a motor controller, and particularly to an automatic inspection system.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Two major problems commonly develop in the stator of electric generators after they have been in operation for some time. First, the insulation between stator laminations can break down. Second, the stator coil wedges, which are located within the slots defined by the stator and prevent the stator coils from vibrating, can become loose. Further, miscellaneous problems that can be detected visually can occur within the stator.
Tests have been developed to determine the existence of the problems described above However, such tests are conducted manually and require removal of the rotor from within the stator Rotor removal is a long and involved process. Removing the rotor, manually performing the test, and replacing the rotor can often consume ten to fourteen days Removing the generator from service for such a period imposes serious problems on those relying on operation of the generator. Further, removing the rotor from the stator can itself cause damage to the stator. Also, replacing the rotor can damage the stator and a stator that has passed inspection may in fact be defective after rotor replacement has damaged the stator.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an inspection system for an electric generator that does not require removal of the rotor from within the stator to perform the inspection.